


Forbidden for a Reason

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (THAT'S RIGHT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Eggs, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Forbidden Forest, Innocent Castiel, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Tentacles, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Castiel, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plant sex, Plants, Rough Sex, Sentient Plants, Smut, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Vines, Virgin Castiel, Wet & Messy, first heat, it's all internal...nothing external, non-traditional plugs, that is absolutely a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: There were reasons why the huge, sprawling forest was forbidden. Even more reasons why Omegas were urged to avoid it at any and all costs. It edged against the Novak's property and Castiel, first Heat unknowingly burning inside of him, stumbles too close to the edge of the forest in the middle of the night.





	Forbidden for a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> This prompt stood out so much from all of the others and I absolutely _had_ to write it next. I'm someone who is often drawn to the unique and interesting prompts. This prompt was like nothing I've written before and I really hope I did it justice for the prompter.
> 
> We'll see if anyone else enjoys it.

It was late at night, everyone in the house was sleeping, as Castiel stumbled out into the cool night air. He felt hot, something desperate coiling inside of him, as a whimper escaped against his wish. The moon lit their backyard, casting light on the forbidden forest touching the edge of his parents’ property, as Castiel tugged at his shirt.

He yanked it off, needing the cool air against his overwarm skin and tossed it aside without a thought.

There was _something_ wrong. He was wet between his legs, soaking through his night pants, as he stumbled towards the tree line. A sweet, tempting scent hung in the air and only seemed to get thicker the closer he moved towards the forest. The scent had him wanting to roll around in it and never leave.

A choked whine escaped his trembling lips as Castiel tugged at his pants, uncomfortable with the clothing sticking to his burning body. He didn’t understand what was wrong. Why he felt _wrong_ and too tight in his own body.

He ached between his legs, his cunt’s inner muscles clenching and unclenching in some kind of need, as he stared at the trees in front of him. Castiel couldn’t think, and it wasn’t like anyone was around, as he yanked his pants off and kicked them away. Air brushed against his naked skin as he reached between his legs and rubbed against his cunt, body trembling, as he felt how slick and wet he was where it ached.

It had _never_ felt like this before. Never.

As he stood there something wrapped around him, tugging, causing Castiel to blink at the thick vine holding onto him. It tugged him and Castiel stumbled along, past the tree line, and deeper into the forest. The further he went, the vine never releasing him, the more that feeling of desperation built.

Castiel didn’t know what it was, didn’t understand why he felt empty and needy. He was surrounded by trees, deep into the forest. Bushes, limbs, vines and flowers brushed against his naked body as the vine pulled him along.

He should have felt fear or confusion, something that made sense, but Castiel’s mind was tripping over something and he couldn’t be bothered to think about _why_ the forest was forbidden. It didn’t matter. Not now.

When it finally stopped pulling him, after what felt like an hour of walking, Castiel didn’t recognize a thing. He didn’t know where he was in the forest or how to get back home. His eyes slowly blinked in the darkness, something in the forest glowed softly and appeared to be the only source of light as another whimper escaped.

All around him the forest looked otherworldly, something out of a fantasy, as Castiel panted and whined. He couldn't see or hear another soul. It was silent and dark around him as he shuddered with need. The vine pulled him closer, shifting, until more vines were wrapped around his upper body. Castiel’s arms were bound to his sides, the vines starting at his shoulders and wrapping comfortably around him until just above his belly. His feet no longer touched the forest floor when the vine shifted and lifted him up.

While he hung there a thick, supple vine slowly climbed his leg and slipped between his thighs to push against his wet opening.

Castiel’s mouth fell open on a cry of surprise, his mind almost fuzzy and his body burning, while the vine sunk into him. It pushed in deep and pulled out, deep again and then back out, as it started pumping into him at a gentle pace that had Castiel moaning. His eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of the vine moving in and out of him as he trembled, jerked and whimpered at the sensation.

It was nothing like the little starter toy he’d gotten, something to learn and explore with, in preparation for coming into his Omega sexual maturity.

He squirmed in the vines holding him securely, keeping him upright, as they shifted and something _thicker_ pushed against his opening. It pushed into his cunt, thicker and harder than the original vine, before it started moving.

It wasn’t slow or gentle like the vine.

The thicker part of the plant wasn’t green or smooth, it was a dark purple with ridges, and far thicker. Castiel was idly reminded of a tentacle when he looked at it but, unlike a tentacle, it was attached to a big and exotic looking plant. It moved harder, faster and rougher. Pounding up into him and causing Castiel to cry out in pleasure as the plant swiftly moved to fuck his aching cunt. He tried spreading his legs wider, encouraging the plant, as pleasure built inside of him and had him flushing.

Castiel sobbed with need, the heat inside of him near blinding and overpowering all rational thought, as he shuddered and tried to push into the purple part of the plant.

It seemed to go on forever, the plant slamming up into him and sending that desperate need surging through him, as he hung there in the air. He was begging for something, he wasn’t completely sure what, as the plant moved quicker and quicker before finally stilling.

His mouth fell open as he panted and jerked in the vines’ hold.

Inside of him the plant moved, twisting and seeking, until it pushed against something inside of him. Castiel jerked with a cry as it pushed in and suddenly the purple vine started to swell. It spread his cunt wider and wider as something pushed against his opening only to slip inside. He whimpered as it moved into him and pushed into what Castiel realized was his womb.

He blinked through a haze of increasing pleasure to see something at the base of the plant, something swollen and thick, that looked like it had eggs and something syrupy thick inside. As he stared at it, cheeks flushing and body thrumming, he watched the thick purple part of the vine push an egg along its limb. The egg moved through the purple vine, up and up and up, until he watched it press against his cunt and disappear inside only to settle in his womb with the others.

Castiel’s mouth dropped open while his inner muscles rhythmically flexed in a quest for _something_ to satisfy him. Three more eggs pushing into him had pleasure suddenly, violently, bursting inside of him. He went limp in the vines’ hold, panting softly and raggedly, as the plant’s purple limb continued to press eggs into him.

His mind floated on a haze of pleasure, contentment and satisfaction while he watched eggs disappearing into his cunt only to settle in his womb.

Castiel could see where his flat belly was starting to bulge with each additional egg until it was full and achy. He whined a bit when a second purple vine, similar to the one inside of him, moved up and slipped in alongside the first. They shifted inside of him, trading places, to press into his womb once more.

Something warm and thick pulsed inside of him. His belly swelled and swelled until he was heavy, stomach round and fat, while he hung there in the plant’s hold. More and more of that thick liquid emptied into him, slipping out around the vines, only to stick to his thighs. The scent had him sighing as the heat burning inside of him finally subsided, the urgency and need settled, while a pleased kind of awareness filled him.

He felt satisfaction, full and fat with eggs, as the vines pulled him back towards the forest floor.

Slowly both purple vines pulled out as Castiel’s was settled over a thicker, shorter part of the plant that buried itself in his cunt leaving Castiel happily full. Distantly his mind compared it to a stationary dildo. After a few seconds his head slowly leaned back to rest against the plant, vines writhing gently where they remained wrapped around his upper body, as he rested where the plant filled him. After a few seconds another vine, slim and ridged, pressed against his untouched dry, tight hole and pushed until it sunk in. It settled inside Castiel's ass so both of his holes were full where he rested against the plant.

As he blinked lazily, body pliant and loose, another vine moved up to brush against his parted lips. It pushed inside, carefully moving down his throat, and filled his mouth. He could feel the way it also pulsed as the very last bit of his awareness at how wrong, how _off_ , this was slipped away and disappeared. Nothing but contentment and satisfaction remained behind. Any other thought tumbled and slipped away from his grasp.

Legs splayed out in front of him, womb full and body limp, Castiel drifted off to sleep against the plant that had pulled him through the forest. One short vine remained snug in his cunt, keeping the plant’s potent sap locked inside, while another remained filling Castiel’s mouth and feeding nutrients into the young Omega’s prone body to ensure Castiel would adapt to his new life.

He didn’t _know_ the plant was one of the main reasons the forest was forbidden, that he had just been bred by the sentient plant’s mating tentacles. Castiel didn’t know that now, filled with eggs and the plant’s potent sap, his newly fertile womb had been claimed for the plant’s own breeding purposes as the plant slowly changed his body so that he would continue to thrive as the plant’s new breeder.

Castiel was going to end up another lost, missing Omega for the town to mourn. One more Omega that was taken by the forbidden forest, lost deep within the trees and claimed by one of the many dangerous plants within as a means to continue thriving, growing and adapting.

None of that would cross his mind. The vines _always_ kept their Omega breeders full, content and satisfied as they filled their wombs over and over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right. I just wrote a sentient, kind of magical, planet breeding little Omega Castiel full of eggs and sap (since of the two options that worked best). This was such a crazy and unique prompt. I almost wrote it from the sentient plant's POV but I figured Castiel's POV might be the more enjoyable one to read. As I said above...this prompt stood out from all of the others. I think it is safe to say Plant(s)/Bottom!Cas is not something that would ever be considered common.
> 
> For those curious the ending was, in fact, indicative of what happens next. Omegas that are lured into the forest and claimed by one of these plants are not seen from again. They spend the rest of their lives acting as, per the description of the prompter, a "plant brood mare" which is Omega Cas's fate.
> 
> I'm hoping this was an interesting read, something a bit different but nonetheless enjoyable. I am really, really curious what the prompter for this thought of my attempt of bringing their idea to life so I hope they'll let me know! 
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
